Scars of the Unintended
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Raido's reflection on the past and how clueless best friends finally get it right... Some plot, fluff, smut, and kink. Will include detailed accounts of parts in my story "Warmth For My Mongrel Heart" (but can be read separately). GenRai.
1. Waited

Adult/mature content here! Don't like, don't read, and such.

Now… This is my GenRai side story for my other work _Warmth For My Mongrel Heart_, because they're my current obsession. Yay! (Though, as said, it can be read separately). This will have lots of smut and maybe even a tickling fetish of sorts… (Nothing too kinky or weird). Not sure why, but it's my current theme these days.

* * *

_Hand in hand, we walk blind._

…

Raido yawned and stretched his stiff muscles when he awoke one morning before the alarm went off. He turned onto his side to face his sleeping lover and smiled. Genma's messy hair hung halfway over his face and he reached out to gently push it back. Genma's eyebrows twitched and he mumbled something unintelligible about frogs and senbons as he dreamed.

Raido had to stifle his laughter. "You're such a doofus…" He murmured affectionately.

He watched Genma sleeping for a while, too awake now to drift off again. He suddenly found himself thinking back on their relationship and at how far they'd come together. Sometimes he was still surprised at how oblivious they had been for so long. It had all started with Genma's curiosity... Who knew it would lead down a road like this?

…

Raido had always been a private person. His business was his own and most people respected that. Genma was _**not**_ most people. He thought back to their first encounter. He had a vague recollection of a boy with a senbon in his mouth during the entrance ceremony, not officially meeting him until the first day of class when he sat beside him...

"_Yo," Genma had greeted. _

_Raido merely replied with a grunt and kept his eyes forward, having no interest in speaking to anyone. This didn't seem to bother Genma, or else he didn't notice. He gave Raido a closer look and he could feel himself stiffen under the unabashed gaze. _

"_Aren't you older than me?" He asked. _

_Raido glanced sideways at him. "Yeah. Probably. What's it matter?"_

_Genma grinned. "How old are you?"_

_Raido frowned, not sure why this kid was even talking to him. "10," he muttered. _

_Genma snickered. "Most kids start at eight, like me. What happened to you? -Are you just a shitty ninja?"_

_Raido felt a vein in his temple throb and he gave the other boy a sharp look, hoping he would get the hint and fuck off. This was the first time he really looked at the other boy. He had long straight brown hair covered in a bandana and a senbon between his lips, something that would grow to annoy the hell out of and turn Raido on at the same time. _

"_Well, whatever," Genma sniggered. "We can't all be perfect. I'm Genma, by the way." _

_ "Raido," he said stiffly. _

_ Genma kept grinning at him, flicking the senbon around in his mouth. "So what are you hiding under the bandage?"_

_ Raido's eyes widened slightly as Genma reached for his face and he quickly smacked his hand away. "That's none of your business," he growled. "Don't touch me." _

_ Genma watched him for a moment. "You obviously don't want anyone seeing it, so now I really want to know," he said. "What's under there?"_

_ Raido glared at him. "Leave me alone."_

_ Genma groaned dramatically. "Now I really, __**really**__ want to know. I hate mysteries."_

_ Raido chose to ignore him as he watched the Sensei walk into the classroom. _

_ Genma leaned closer to him. "Is it a scar? Freckles? Warts? A tattoo? Come on, tell me!" _

_ "Fuck off," he hissed as the teacher quieted everyone down and started speaking. _

_ "Che," Genma grunted and scooted closer to him. "I'm going to find out sooner or later, so you might as well show me now."_

_ Raido gritted his teeth in annoyance. _

_**What the hell is with this kid?! No one has ever bothered me about this before, fucking nosy brat!**_

_ Genma stayed quiet for a few moments, allowing Raido to focus on their Sensei and hopefully letting his guard down. He cautiously reached up and… _

_-WHAM! _

_Raido's fist made contact with his face. He was sent reeling backwards, senbon flying from his lips and he grabbed Raido's shirt, dragging him along with him. They crashed to the floor, fighting. Gai let out an excited shout from the seat behind them, cheering them on and Kakashi, who sat beside him simply rolled his eyes and stayed silent. _

_ "What is going on here?!" Their Sensei cried, hurrying back to pull them apart. _

_ Genma reached out, his fingers just brushing over the bandage. _

_**-So close! **_

_Raido kicked out at him with a snarl before they were completely separated. _

_ "Come on, guys," the Sensei sighed. "It's the __**first**__ day..." _

_He pushed them back into their seats and walked back to the front of the class. Raido scowled at the boy beside him and Genma simply grinned back, chocolate eyes shining as he wiped blood from his nose (Those chocolate eyes would become the bane of Raido's existence in later years when Genma would give him the puppy dog look. He could never say no to it!). Raido had to resist the urge to hit him again and turned away. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't used to getting worked up about anything. He was normally so calm, but this kid was really pissing him off. _

…

_Raido was walking home from the academy when the day was over, thankful to finally be alone. He rubbed at the bandage on his face. _

_**Like hell I would ever let anyone see this! It's too much of a reminder…**_

_He heard racing footsteps behind him and his eyes widened as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. _

"_Found you," Genma said, grinning. _

_Raido whipped his body around and shoved at him. They spent several minutes wrestling, each trying to get the upper hand. Genma managed to get out on top as Raido was forced to guard his face. _

"_Hah!" Genma panted in victory as he pinned his arms above his head. _

_Raido growled, just as out of breath. _

"_You can't run away from me, Raido-__**kun**__," he said, smirking. "Once I decide something, I have to follow through with it and that means I'll do whatever's necessary to achieve my goal." _

_Raido scowled at him and squirmed, Genma needing both hands to keep his pinned. _

"_I'm not above cheating either," Genma continued. "I'll tickle you if I need to." _

_Raido's eyes widened and he squirmed more. _

_**He wouldn't dare. **_

"_F-Fuck off- Nya!"_

_Genma quickly reached down and pressed his fingers into his ribs just below his armpits and he started flailing. He let out a very feminine squeak as he started laughing. _

_**Oh, god. He found my most ticklish spot right off the bat! Fuck! **_

_Genma snickered above him. "Oh, man... You're __**really**__ ticklish. Perfect."_

_He made sure Raido was very well distracted before reaching for the bandage. Raido tried turning to the side to hide his face, but he was helpless to stop him as he shrieked with laughter. Genma grabbed the edge of the bandage and tugged, just as someone yanked him back by the collar. Raido quickly sat up and backed away, hand over his face. _

"_Genma! What did I tell you about bullying other students?!" _

"_Aw, Sis," he groaned, trying to get out of her grip. "We're only playing."_

_His older sister rolled her eyes. "Playing, my ass," she snapped. "We're going home."_

_She started dragging Genma away by the collar. "What?! Fuck off, Sis! What are you even doing here?!"_

"_Keeping __**you**__ out of trouble!" She cried. "Mom sent me to retrieve you… And watch your damn language!" _

"_Seriously?!" He cried back and grumbled a bit before looking back at Raido, who was still on the ground. "I'll find out eventually, Raido-__**kun**__!" He called, grinning. _

_Raido gave him the finger and he could hear him laughing. He felt an embarrassed flush come over him as he realized that a younger kid had managed to pin him and find out his most embarrassing secret in a matter of minutes. _

_**That cheeky brat will be the death of me… **_

…

And that was how their strange friendship began. Genma continued to harass him every day about the bandage, it soon turning into a ritual for them. A game they would play every time they saw each other.

"_You're going to show me one day, Raido," he had panted after losing a wrestling match. "So there better actually be something under there or I'm going to be really pissed!"_

* * *

Raido jumped as the alarm clock went off, jolting him from his memories. Genma groaned in annoyance, burying his face in his pillow and waving his arm blindly at the bedside table until he knocked the alarm clock to the floor.

Raido chuckled. "Don't break another one," he said.

Genma grumbled into the pillow.

"You know, I love you," Raido said, grinning. "But you sleep with a really stupid look on your face."

Genma snorted indignantly and lifted his head enough to glare at him. "Rai-kun is mean this morning," he said, voice gruff with sleep.

"Well, it's stupid, but cute at the same time…" Raido said musingly.

Genma growled, still feeling groggy as he shifted closer to him and flopped himself halfway on top of his lover. Raido huffed as his weight was pushed against his chest and Genma buried his face in his neck.

"Let's skip work today," Genma mumbled tiredly against his skin.

"I wish we could," Raido sighed, running a hand through the other's hair.

Genma licked him. "Stupid and cute, huh…?" He murmured.

Raido squealed when Genma let out a snarl and started biting his neck playfully.

"G-Gen!" He laughed and squirmed.

Genma hissed quietly as Raido's thigh rubbed against his cock. "Nn… Rai-kun is the cute one here," he said, finding himself more awake.

He shifted again, nudging himself between Raido's legs and letting his full weight press against him. Raido moaned, hips bucking automatically.

"I'm really glad you're naked," Genma purred, snaking his fingers around to his backside. "Ahh… And you're still wet back here…"

Raido blushed. "W-What did you expect after last night?" He pouted. "I've leaked all over the sheets."

Genma chuckled and sucked at his collarbone. Raido inhaled sharply as two fingers slipped inside him and he found himself thinking about their childhood again.

_To believe we'd be doing stuff like this now… My younger self would be mortified… _

…

As the years passed, people had started referring to them as best friends, something Raido had vehemently denied for the longest time. He had refused to admit how much he actually enjoyed being around the younger boy. He was too bossy, stubborn, cocky, and a complete smart-ass most of the time, a total contrast to his own calm and reserved personality. Though he had been annoyed to realize that Genma was the only person that could ever get him riled up, something Genma had been pleased to notice. They also spent quite a bit of their time together, something else Raido would deny.

Not until Raido had become a Chunin, at the age of 14 did he realize how much he needed Genma in his life. With him still being a Genin, they no longer went out on missions together. He _missed_ him. He actually missed the person he proclaimed to hate the most. It pissed him off and confused him to no end.

He could remember coming back from a long and grueling mission during the war; ready to go home, take a bath, and hide out from the world for a while, when he'd seen Genma and his team approaching. His heart actually skipped a beat when Genma grinned at the sight of him. In any normal circumstance, Raido would have been pissed at the way Genma had tackled his already sore body to the ground, but he actually found himself smiling. Never mind the fact that Genma was currently trying to tickle him in to submission, one of his favorite things to do. Raido shoved at his head, as he let out a particularly loud shriek when Genma went for his weak spot, both too distracted to see the knowing smirks their friends were giving them.

"_Hah- Okay! Hahaha- Okay! I give!" He cried. _

_Genma stopped and rested his hands on either side of the other's head with a grin, for once not trying to get the bandage off. _

"_Brat," Raido muttered, pinching his cheek. _

_Genma's smile softened as he smacked his hand away. "I missed you," he said quietly. _

_Raido's heart skipped another beat and he could feel his cheeks getting hot. "You… You did?"_

_Genma smirked. "Of course I did, baka. You're my best friend." _

And there it was. The first time one of them had actually said it out loud.

_**Best friend. **_

_Raido could feel his stomach clench. _

"_I… I missed you too," he admitted, glancing sideways. _

"_Good. Now let me see-" Genma began, reaching towards his face. _

"_No!" Raido smacked his hand away. _

"_Genma, come on!" Ebisu called. "We have a mission!"_

_They both jumped, as if they had forgot they were out in public. _

"_Let's hang out tomorrow when I get back," Genma said, before rolling off of him. "I want you to help me train. The next Chunin exams are coming up."_

"_In four months!" Raido cried. _

"_I want to be ready this time!" Genma defended. "I can't have you ahead of me forever."_

_Raido huffed. "Yeah, okay," he said, allowing Genma to pull him to his feet. _

_Genma grinned and made a last ditch effort to tear the bandage from his face before trotting off to join his team._

* * *

_Raido jumped as he heard banging on his door. "Raido! Oi, Raido!"_

_He went over and pulled the door open. _

"_I did it! I fucking did it!" Genma yelled triumphantly as he held up his Chunin vest. It was the day after the exam and Genma had finally received his vest. _

"_I was there, remember?" Raido said, rolling his eyes, but smiling as he let him into his small apartment. _

_Genma grinned. "So where's my present, then?" _

_Raido scoffed. "Like I'd give you anything, shithead. You got me scissors to cut the bandage off my face as a gift when I became Chunin!"_

_Genma shrugged and sniggered. "I would have given you something better if you had just shown me by now." _

"_Che," he grunted, flopping on the couch. _

_He grew lost in thought as Genma did a victory dance in his new vest. _

_**Is it really okay to show him? I've kept it secret for so long… What if he's disgusted? No… It's Genma. He's not that shallow…**_

"_Genma," he said, standing up again. _

_He stopped his movements, noticing how serious he looked. "Yeah?" _

_Raido took a shaky breath. "I'll show you."_

"_Eh…?" Genma managed in shock. _

"_As a present… I'll show you what's underneath…" _

_Genma stayed frozen for a moment, trying to comprehend his words. His eyes widened and Raido recoiled as he suddenly rushed closer. _

"_Okay," Genma said eagerly, watching him intently. _

_Raido hesitated. _

_**No. Wait. I can't! I can't!**_

_Genma frowned. "You don't have to…" He said, his own inner voice screaming for him to shut up. _

_Raido shook his head and reached trembling hands up to his face to tug the bandage away. He couldn't make eye contact with his friend as he let him look at the scars. No one else had seen them in such a long time. _

"_Rai…"_

"_They're burns," he said, too afraid to look at Genma. "I used to live in a village right outside of Konoha. Enemy shinobi attacked and torched the place when I was six. That's what killed my parents. I was trapped in my house and I don't remember much. Just pain… I was apparently saved by some ANBU and brought here."_

"_Rai, I'm really sorry," Genma said, feeling his stomach clench uneasily. "I had no idea…" _

"_There's more," he said, trying to control his shaking hands. He tugged his t-shirt up and squeezed his eyes shut, allowing him to see the scars that ran along the side of his body, from his shoulder down to his hip. _

_There was silence for a few moments. _

"…_I spent a lot of time in the hospital after that," Raido continued. "The burns were bad and I stayed really sick for a long time. I should have died… The doctors said I wasn't strong enough to go to the academy when I was eight. That's why I was behind…" He trailed off. _

_He chanced a glance at Genma, seeing him starring with an unreadable expression. He could feel himself panicking. Genma suddenly stepped even closer and reached out to touch the scars along his ribs. _

"_It's… really cool," he breathed, feeling Raido shutter under his fingers. "You shouldn't hide them." _

_Raido felt his breath catch in his throat, as relief washed over him. Genma had accepted him so easily… _

_**No. **_

_He shook his head in disbelief. _

"_I'm serious," Genma said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."_

"_They're ugly and they show how weak I am," Raido said bitterly, shoving his shirt back down and starting to pull the bandage back up, but Genma stopped him. _

"_Not ugly and not weak," he insisted. "You know I never lie to you."_

_Raido bit his lip. Genma had always been a straightforward person, even bluntly so on most occasions. He felt tears prickling in his eyes and he had to look away. Genma frowned. He had never seen his best friend cry before and he didn't like it one bit. He grabbed a hold of the bandage and yanked it away, tossing it to the floor. _

"_Don't wear it," he said firmly, before giving him an uncharacteristically gentle smile. "I like them."_

_Raido's eyes widened, his heart beating frantically in his chest and his stomach erupting with butterflies. Genma grinned at him and it was in that moment that Raido realized he was in love with his best friend._

* * *

Raido pulled Genma closer to him as he moved in and out of him, his heart warming at the memory.

"What are you thinking about?" Genma panted above him.

"A-Ahh, t-the past…"

Genma captured his lips in a heated kiss and Raido tangled a hand in his hair. They were both moaning, each eager for more of the other.

…

Of course at the time, Raido knew he could never have him. Genma was the type of person that didn't take relationships seriously. Sexual ones, anyway. He was also straight and had always been skittish with commitment. Raido could remember the first time Genma had told him he was seeing someone. That was the day he felt jealousy rear its ugly head for the first time too. Pretending to be happy for him was fucking hard, even more so when he told him he had lost his virginity to this girl.

But then things ended with her and he was on to the next girl soon after. Then the next and the next, resulting in Genma developing quite the track record over their young adult years, one that even rivaled Kakashi's.

…

"_You know," Genma said, as they stood outside guarding the Yondaime's office one evening. "You should really consider using your title as a Tokubetsu to your advantage. Girls really eat that shit up."_

_Raido rolled his eyes. "I don't need to constantly be hooking up with random people like you do, Gen." _

_Genma chuckled. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing. Seriously though, you need to get laid."_

"_I've been __**laid**__ before," he grumbled. _

"_Yeah. __**One**__ time," Genma said. "You're missing out." _

_Raido stayed silent. The memory of that night was still fuzzy to him. Losing his virginity to some drunken girl in a closet was certainly not his proudest moment. He honestly couldn't even remember how he had managed the whole thing as drunk as he was. _

"_So I brought a guy home last night," Genma said offhandedly, glancing over to gauge his reaction. _

_Raido completely froze, so many thoughts suddenly flying through his head at once. _

_**A-A guy?! So that means he's not completely straight! He could- We could- no. He'd never be interested in me… If he were, he would have said so by now! He's always up front about everything. Just because he's been with one guy doesn't mean... It doesn't mean I stand a chance! He may not have even liked it! He's probably going to swear off males forever-**_

"_Raido…?"_

"_H-How was it?" He managed to ask, voice cracking. _

_Genma smiled slightly and gave a shrug. "Not bad," he said. "I topped though, so it wasn't really all that different from being with a girl." _

"_Ah…"_

"_Girls are all soft and curvy, but a guy… There's all this hard muscle and strength. I didn't have to hold back like I normally do. It took more preparation than it would with a girl, but once I was inside… I didn't feel like I was going to break him if I fucked him too hard." _

_Raido gulped. His mind couldn't help picturing Genma fucking __**him**__ hard. His cock twitched and his cheeks turned pink. _

_**Oh, god. **_

"_Maybe you should try it with a guy," Genma suggested. _

_Raido gave a little grunt, which ended up sounding more like a squeak and Genma smirked. _

"_You're so innocent, Rai," he chuckled. "It's cute."_

"_S-Shut up," he mumbled, cheeks turning darker. "Fucker."_

* * *

_Things changed after the Yondaime died and Raido's hands trembled at his sides during his funeral. He could feel Genma's warm shoulder pressed against his own as they stood there and it was probably the only thing that kept him sane. Genma followed him home after. Neither said a word along the way, but they both knew they didn't want to be alone now. They stood quietly when they reached the inside of his apartment and Raido shoved his hands in his pockets. He couldn't stop shaking and Genma inched closer to him. _

"_Rai…" He said quietly. _

"_We didn't do our job," Raido murmured. "We failed him. He's dead, because we couldn't protect him." _

"_I know," Genma said bitterly. "But Minato-Sama said we weren't allowed to follow him. 'Save the next generation' and all that shit. What were we supposed to do?" _

"_Follow him anyway," Raido said. _

_Genma sighed, gnawing furiously on his senbon. "Let's be honest, Rai…" He said seriously. "Whoever it was that set the Nine Tails loose was powerful enough to kill the Yondaime. We would have only gotten in the way."_

_Raido looked away, tears welling up. Genma scooted even closer to him and rested his forehead on his best friend's shoulder. Raido made a choked little sound and bit his lip. _

"_I'm sorry…" Genma said softly. "I don't know what to do."_

_Raido reached up and fisted his hand tightly in the front of Genma's shirt, tears spilling over. "Just don't ever fucking die," he said. "Don't leave me alone."_

_Genma's hand came up to grip the back of Raido's hair as he buried his face in his neck. "That goes the same for you," he said, trying to blink back his own tears. "Stay by my side, Raido."_

* * *

The two of them joined the ANBU a short while later. They had always worked well together, turning into quite the dangerous group when they joined Kakashi's team. Things were running smoothly; accept for the touching…

_Oh, god, the touching._

Raido could hardly take it. Genma had always been a touchy, feely, in your personal space kind of guy, but now even more so. It was as if he thought Raido would disappear when he turned his back. He was always sitting so close when they were together, always making some kind of physical contact with him. Nothing _purposely_ sexual, just light caresses over his arm or back, even across his neck, and especially over his scars. Touches that were meant to be friendly, but that always sent shivers down Raido's spine and gave him goosebumps. Perhaps it was the promise they had made to always stay together that kept him so close and Raido really _did_ like having him around, but there were some issues…

Genma still took delight in tickling the hell out of him. That hadn't changed since they were kids, but it was getting harder and harder for Raido to not get a damn erection when he was sitting on top of him! It was all too much for him to handle and he wondered how Genma hadn't noticed yet.

The idea of him finally figuring out Raido's feelings scared him almost to death. He didn't want Genma to be disgusted with him. They were best friends. He couldn't bare the thought of losing that. Being his friend was more important than his unrequited love. It had to be or he could risk losing him.

Raido tried desperately to move on from him, but he never could. Every time he started pulling back, Genma would find a way to worm right back in. It was funny how even the smallest of his actions could have Raido melting all over again and Genma was completely oblivious to it all. He was like a damn magnet to Raido's heart and he couldn't stop it. Genma had complete control over him and he didn't even know it!

_**Bastard… **_

"_Hey, Rai…" Genma said, forcing him to look up. "Are you cold?"_

_Raido blinked a few times, before giving the fire a sideways glance. They were currently out on a mission with Kakashi and Shou. _

"_No…" He muttered. _

_Genma quirked an eyebrow at him in the darkness. Kakashi was dozing off across from them while Shou kept watch in the trees. _

"_You're shivering," Genma said, watching him closely. "And I know you don't like being near the fire, so…"_

_Raido tensed and bit his lip. Fire always brought up bad memories every time he laid eyes on it. He hated it and he hated the fear it created inside him. It wasn't practical to be afraid of it. Fire was everywhere. _

"_Rai…" Genma pressed. _

"_I'm fine," he said, tucking his blanket closer to his body. "Just go to sleep."_

_Genma frowned and scooted over to him. _

"_Gen, I'm fine," he insisted. "Don't-"_

"_Don't be an idiot," Genma huffed, throwing his own blanket around him. "You're fucking cold, so just admit it."_

_Raido huffed, protesting when Genma pushed him onto his back. "But now you'll be cold…" He murmured. _

_Genma grinned, lifting the blankets enough to slip under with him. "So keep me warm, Rai-kun."_

_Raido blushed, heart skipping several beats. _

_**That certainly can't be healthy…**_

_Genma shifted into his personal space, pressing against his side and Raido felt panicked. His cock was starting to twitch excitedly. _

_**Shit!**_

"_We can't do this!" He squeaked. "What will the others think?!"_

_Genma paused and glanced over at Kakashi's sleeping form. "I really doubt they care." _

"_But-"_

"_I'm not letting you get sick," Genma said, with a note of finality in his voice. "So shut up."_

_Raido slumped in defeat. _

_**He's so fucking stubborn. **_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to fidget. Genma's scent was all around him and heat was pooling in his belly. His cock was definitely awake now and he cursed himself for getting stuck in this situation. He appreciated the fact that Genma was looking out after him and it made his heart melt all over again, but…_

_**Doesn't he realize what this is doing to me?! It's torture!**_

_Genma was suddenly pressing even closer and Raido had to hold back a yelp as he buried his face in the side of his neck. He shivered as Genma's breath fanned over his skin and his cock gave an urgent throb. _

"_Nn… You always smell good, Rai," Genma mumbled sleepily. _

_Raido could only manage a strangled little whimpering sound. _

_**It's too much! It's too much!**_

_He bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood. His pants were unbearably tight and it was all he could do not to slip a hand down there and jerk himself off. It certainly wouldn't take long at all. _

_**But I can't… He'd definitely catch me. **_

_Genma's body was warm against his own and he desperately wanted to turn into that inviting heat. _

_**And rub myself all over him until I cum… **_

_His hips gave an involuntary buck and his cock throbbed again. _

_**Fuck! Stop it!**_

_He reached down to pinch his thigh a few times and give his balls a sharp jab. His jaw clinched at the pain, but he felt his cock wilt a little. _

_**Now think about something else… I just have to deal with this for a few hours before we get moving again. **_

_He let out a shaky breath, starting to relax. He could hear and feel Genma's own breathing even out. _

_**Lucky bastard. He can always fall asleep whenever he wants!**_

_He kept his eyes closed and started going over strategies in his head. He was at this for a while, eventually dropping off into a restless sleep._

* * *

"Oi," Genma said impatiently, snapping him back to the present. "Pay attention."

Raido's back arched and he gasped as Genma thrusted harder into him. "S-Sorry," he said breathlessly. "I was just thinking about how you used to so obliviously torture me."

"Huh?"

Raido smiled slightly.

_Well, he still tortures me. He's just not oblivious about it now…_

"I'm glad that you couldn't hold back that night," he said.

"What night?" Genma groaned, trying to focus on his words as he moved inside him. "You mean when we got together?"

Raido nodded, moaning as Genma sucked on his nipple.

"So you're saying you're glad I was a total curious pervert?" Genma smirked, lapping at the hard little bud.

Raido shivered. "Surprisingly, _ah_- yes."

Genma chuckled against his skin. "I'm glad I was too," he said and took a hold of Raido's cock, preventing any more conversation.

Raido writhered under him, crying out at the overwhelming pleasure. Genma kept his mouth working on his chest, playing with each tanned nipple in turn. Raido was whimpering and sobbing a little as he moved, knowing he wouldn't last much longer under all the stimulation. He cursed himself for being so easily affected even after all these years. He could never get completely used to his lover's touch when he was always coming up with new ways to pleasure and fuck him senseless.

"Nn, Genma! Right there! Oh, fuck -yes!" He cried, unable to hold back the needy sounds. "Ah- Ah! _Fuck!_ It's good! It feels so good! D-Don't you dare stop!"

Genma laughed quietly. "I wouldn't dream of it," he promised.

Raido bucked his hips desperately. "Gen!"

Genma pumped his cock faster and bit down on his lover's nipple.

Raido threw his head back and screamed. "Genma!"

Genma watched him intently as he gasped, shuttered, and squirmed, riding out his orgasm.

"Raido!" He groaned, eyes falling shut as he let himself succumb to his own orgasm when Raido was finished.

He stilled himself with a heavy breath and tugged Raido into a kiss. Raido gave a quiet whimper, his body feeling warm and flushed. He pulled Genma closer and deepened their kiss, not wanting this moment to end. Genma happily tangled their tongues together and ran a hand through his lover's hair. It was blissful, but the need for air soon came, forcing them apart. They panted for breath, Genma's hand sliding down to caress Raido's scarred cheek.

"I love you, Rai," he said softly.

Raido smiled. "I love you too."

Genma placed a few kisses along his scar. "We should take a shower," he murmured, the feeling of sticky cum becoming evident as he slid out.

Raido blushed. "Fuck," he grunted. "We need to hurry too. We'll be late again."

* * *

So that's the first part! I'll be posting next the events of their getting together.

Review? Pleaseee.


	2. Stubborn Love

Based off the events in chapter 23, of my story Warmth. It's totally kinky weirdness... and fluff.

This is how they got together…

* * *

_There's no turning back._

…

Raido took a shower when he got home from his mission and dressed himself in some old navy sweatpants and a t-shirt.

_You like him... Why not do something about it?_

Raido cringed as he remembered Kakashi's words that day.

_Like hell!_

He jumped when he heard tapping on the front door.

"Hey. I brought food," Genma said with a grin as he answered the door. He held up a bag of take-out. "Your favorites~"

Raido grinned back. "You didn't have to," he said, though his stomach growled audibly.

Genma snorted as he kicked off his shoes and stepped into the living room. "Your stomach says otherwise."

Raido rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he followed him and they sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Genma spread out four or five different types of food.

"You hardly ever eat on missions," Genma said, shoving a box of Kushikatsu into his hands. "Now eat."

"Yes, mom," Raido hummed.

"Oi," he said, pinching him. Raido snickered and jerked away.

They started eating, making casual conversation. Raido found himself relaxing, pleased that Genma had chosen him over some girl or guy to sleep with tonight. Though he didn't understand why he did it, he certainly wouldn't complain.

"Hey!" He said, as Genma bit into what he held in his chopsticks.

"You were zoning out," Genma laughed. "Your food is fair game when that happens."

Raido pouted and Genma smiled at him. "Okay, okay," he said. "I can't deny you anything when you make that damn face. Here." He took a hold of Raido's chin and held out something on his own chopsticks, making Raido blush.

He took the offered food and looked away, embarrassed. It wasn't unusual for them to share food, but it still got Raido flustered anyway. They put any leftovers in the fridge when they were finished eating and Raido started cleaning up his equipment. He always insisted on doing this after a mission. He couldn't stand his stuff being tarnished and it would be worthless if he had an emergency mission to go on. Despite this explanation, Genma still thought he was being neurotic, but didn't complain much about it otherwise and even helped him out. They played a game of shogi next, one that Raido eventually won.

"You're a cheater," Genma said sulkily.

"You always say that," Raido laughed and sprawled himself out on the floor by the board. "Maybe I'm just smarter than you."

Genma scoffed. "You're just better with strategies than me," he huffed. "I'm good at other games."

Raido rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure," he hummed and closed his eyes.

Genma watched him for a few moments, appreciating the way his position exposed some of his skin. He could just see his bony hips sticking out and he found himself crawling closer.

_Don't do it, Genma._

He pushed the older man's shirt up slightly and ran his fingers along his tanned skin. Raido jerked and gasped, his eyes flying open.

"Don't you dare tickle me right now," he grumbled.

"I won't," Genma smiled innocently. He ran his fingers along his skin again, enjoying how smooth and warm it was.

Raido squirmed as his hand went further up, pushing his shirt up more. "W-What are you doing?"

"Playing," Genma said absently.

Raido bit his lip, trying to keep still, but heat was already spreading through him like wildfire. Genma's touches always got him worked up and unfortunately for him, Genma enjoyed touching things. He was always like this.

Genma ran his hand along the scars on his body, pausing when Raido visibly shuttered. Those scars fascinated him.

_Stop it. Stop touching him or you won't be able to control yourself. He's your best friend. Don't fuck it up!_

Yet, he couldn't stop his hand from moving down to caress his hip and rubbing gentle circles over the skin. He felt a spike of arousal go through him as Raido made a breathy sound.

He glanced up to see Raido's eyes shut tight and his cheeks flushed. He couldn't believe he wasn't stopping him.

_I really shouldn't be doing this._

He had always had a thing for Raido, but their friendship was more important. It wasn't fair to either of them and he should really stop this, but he just couldn't turn away now. He wanted to hear more of Raido's sounds.

He carefully pushed his shirt up more to expose everything but his chest and ran his hand more firmly against him. Raido gasped and shifted, trying to keep himself calm. He squeaked and his eyes flew open again when he suddenly felt Genma's lips on his stomach.

"G-Genma!" He cried, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

Genma smiled slightly as he placed light kisses over him. "Forgive me, Rai. I can't help it. You're so soft."

Raido let out a huffy noise, something between indignity and pleasure. He couldn't keep himself still as Genma continued to lightly kiss and caress his skin, nor could he stop the little gasps and moans escaping him. He could hardly comprehend what was happening to him. Sure, Genma had touched in ways he shouldn't before, but this was all new. Genma never did _this_ and he was powerless to stop him as his limbs steadily turned to mush. He honestly didn't want to stop him either. It felt too amazing to be touched like this. This was the kind of stuff he fantasized about on a daily basis.

_Oh, fuck._

He was getting hard and it didn't go unnoticed by the other. Genma felt his own cock twitch in response.

_He likes it._

He started kissing further up, occasionally finding sensitive spots to lick and suck at. He could feel Raido writher beneath him, his breathy moans getting louder the further he moved up. He pushed his shirt up more to expose his tanned nipples and Genma growled quietly. He'd always wanted to touch them. Raido inhaled sharply as he brushed his thumb over one and Genma reveled in the sound. He moved his other hand up so that he could rub at both of them together.

"A-Ah!" Raido gasped, his back arching.

_Oh, god. He's touching them!_

Genma took one of the little brown nubs into his mouth and sucked, making Raido cry out in shock and pleasure. He clasped a hand over his lips and Genma smirked against his skin as he continued. Raido's breath was coming out in sharp pants by the time he gave his other nipple the same treatment, his sounds muffled by his fingers. His cock was straining in his pants, knowing this wouldn't last long if Genma kept going.

_I have to stop this. I have to make him stop! But…_

Genma pulled back a little and blew over his wet skin, making him shiver. "Don't hold back," he said, tugging gently at his hand. "I want to hear you."

Raido whimpered, his cock giving a harsh throb at the sound of the other's gruff voice.

_Is that his bedroom voice? Holy fuck. I'm totally going to blow my load if he says anything else!_

Genma pinned his arm by his head with a loose grip, in case he panicked and wanted to escape. He didn't want to force him, but Raido wasn't making any efforts to stop him and he took that as a good sign. He went back to sucking on each of his nipples, moving along to the scarred skin over his ribcage. Raido shuttered almost violently, moaning louder than before. Genma had reached the top of his ribcage, just under the armpit where Raido was the most ticklish. He paused.

_Let's see what happens._

He pressed his lips against the skin there and Raido squealed.

"G-Gen, don't-"

He did it a few more times and Raido yelped and shivered. He let go of his arm and Raido tried to move it back down to his side, but he swatted it away.

"Hold it up there," he said. "I want to try something, so trust me."

Raido hesitated a moment before letting his arm fall to the side of his head. He was way too curious to not do as he said.

Genma ran his fingers lightly across his armpit and down to the top of his ribs, feeling him jerk. He ran his thumb in circles over the skin there, hearing Raido start to giggle quietly. He kept this same pressure as he continued circling, allowing Raido to sort of get used to the tickling sensation. He leaned down to capture a nipple again and pushed with his thumb.

Raido let out a startled yelp-like moan and started giggling more. Genma sucked harder on his nipple and Raido shuttered. He moved his other hand up to play with the other one, his fingers wiggling more over the top ribs. Raido made a funny sound that was a mix of moaning and giggling.

"W-What are you doing to me?" He squeaked.

Genma chuckled. "Experimenting," he said and gripped his wrist again, knowing if he didn't he'd probably get an elbow to the face, before moving his mouth to suck on the top ribs.

Raido practically shrieked and started thrashing some, wincing at the girlie sounds he was making. He whimpered, cock throbbing from the weird sensations.

_What is happening to me?!_

Genma pinched at his nipple as he started sucking harder on his ribs. Raido was giggling uncontrollably, but moaning as well. Genma could hardly believe it.

"G-Gen, wait-" He laughed, feeling the familiar coil in his belly about to spring.

_No! No! I can't!_

He panicked as Genma bit him. "Ah! -Haha- AHH!" He cried out. His body shook violently and he tried to squirm away.

Genma quickly released him.

_Oh, no! No! NO! I came in my pants! I fucking came in my pants!_

He hid his face in embarrassment.

_How did this even happen?! He didn't even fucking touch my cock! He's going to be so disgusted!_

Genma was confused for a moment and looked down to see the wetness at the front of his pants, before the other curled himself into a ball.

_Ah._

He felt a spike of arousal go through him.

_I actually made him cum with just that. Holy fuck. _

"Rai…"

He whimpered.

"Raido, it's okay."

He shook his head frantically.

Genma frowned and scooted closer to him. "Really, Rai. This stuff happens."

"N-No it doesn't!"

"I'm serious. People cum all the time-"

"Not from being tickled!" He hissed, keeping his face hidden.

Genma paused. "Well, no. Not usually… But there's nothing wrong with it! It's actually pretty hot considering I've been torturing you this way for so long and now…" He trailed off, cheeks a little flushed.

_This explains some of the hard-ons I __**swore**__ I felt all those times…_

"Fuck, Genma. Can you just leave?" He said weakly. "I could die right now."

"Wha- No!" Genma said quickly. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have touched you! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He heard a snuffling sound.

"Hey, Rai, look at me," he said, tugging gently at his hand, but he jerked away. "Fuck, Raido. I'm really sorry!"

"You must be disgusted with me," he said quietly.

"What? Hell no I'm not! Raido! I could never be disgusted with you!" He cried. "Would you just look at me?"

Raido peeked up at him and Genma knocked his hand away and pushed against his shoulder to keep him from hiding anymore. He thrashed some, letting out a choked sob. Genma had only seen Raido cry twice since he'd known him and his chest ached knowing he was the one to cause it this time. He quickly leaned down to kiss him, making him freeze.

"You're perfect, Raido," he said and kissed him again.

Raido whimpered against his lips, reaching a hand up to tangle in his hair. It was a little awkward considering Raido hardly knew what he was doing, but Genma enjoyed it nevertheless. He wasn't experienced at all with this kind of stuff, having still only been with one girl.

"Now," Genma said pulling back with a smirk. "Will you let me keep playing with you?"

Raido blushed and nodded hesitantly. Genma grinned and started tugging his pants down.

"Gah! Wait!"

"I know you made a mess of yourself," he sniggered. "I'm going to clean you off."

Raido blushed even more, but lifted his hips a little to help him take them off.

"No hiding," Genma said as he tried to clamp his legs closed. He nudged between them and started licking his cock.

"Ah! Ahh!"

He slowly licked him clean before sucking him into his mouth. Raido cried out loudly, hips bucking and Genma held him down gently. He sucked harder and Raido cried out more, curling in on himself.

"Genma, fuck!"

Genma hummed around him, moving his mouth faster.

"Ah! Nngh- G-Gen, wait!"

He pulled back with a pop. "I want you to cum," he said breathlessly and took him back in.

Raido moaned, his hand tangling in the younger man's hair. "Genma- _Genma!_" He called out as he came.

Genma's mouth was flooded and he swallowed everything, pulling back when Raido stilled himself. He grinned at the dazed look the other wore as he gasped for air.

"You cum like a virgin," he teased him. "Though you practically are one…"

"S-Shut up!" He hissed in embarrassment.

Genma snickered and stood up, tugging Raido to his shaky feet. "Let's go to your room," he said, tugging off Raido's shirt so that he was now completely naked.

Raido blushed as he allowed himself to be led back to his room. He was pushed down on the bed and Genma crawled over him.

"Do you have lube?" He asked.

"F-For what?"

"I want to fuck you, Raido," he said.

Raido's eyes widened.

"…Unless you don't want me to," he said uncertainly. "I'll stop."

Raido shook his head. "N-No. Y-You can… It's in that drawer," he pointed to the side table.

Genma quickly reached for it and lubed up his fingers. Raido could feel himself begin to shake as Genma slid between his legs.

_I've always wanted this._

He gasped as the first finger entered him and he squirmed. He'd put his own fingers in there plenty of times, -hence the lube- so he knew how it felt, but it was still different with someone else's.

"Relax, Rai," Genma said, moving it in and out. "I'll never be able to get inside you when you're so tight."

Raido closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, but Genma leaned down to steal it away again. He moaned into his mouth, hands coming up to fist in his long hair.

_So soft…_

Genma added a second finger when he was relaxed enough and began scissoring. Raido hissed in discomfort, hands tightening in his hair. Genma broke from their kiss to nip along his jaw and down his neck. He sucked on his tanned skin, feeling as much as hearing Raido gasp at the contact.

"Ah!" Raido cried as he started pumping his cock.

He bucked against his hand, head dropping back to give Genma more space to bite. He could feel his teeth bruising his skin and he shuttered.

_Yes, mark me!_

Soon enough, Genma had three fingers inside him, stretching. He had left marks all over Raido's neck and he smirked a little at the sight. He pressed their lips together again with Raido eagerly responding to him. He was pleased to find how fast he was getting used to kissing.

_My innocent, Raido… He's always been a fast learner, but I wonder if I'm taking things __**too**__ fast? Is this really okay to do?_

He sat back and pulled his fingers free, receiving a disgruntled sound from the other.

"Raido… Do you really want this?" He asked.

Raido's eyes widened and he looked suddenly worried.

_He's changed his mind! He doesn't want me!_

"I-If you don't want to…"

"I want to, but if you don't, that's okay," Genma said.

Raido shook his head frantically. "No! I want it!" He said quickly. "Please…"

Genma cupped his cheek and stroked the scar there. "All right," he said and tugged his shirt over his head.

He slipped his pants and boxers off before reaching for the lube again. Raido's eyes widened again at the size of his cock. He had seen Genma naked before in the showers, but he had never seen him _hard_. He could feel his cheeks burn at the sight.

Genma moved back over him and Raido hesitantly reached out to touch his chest. Genma smiled slightly, feeling his hands trembling against him.

"It's going to hurt at first," he said.

Raido nodded and bit his lip, hands dropping to grip the sheets tightly as Genma's cock pressed against his entrance.

"Relax, Rai," Genma said once again.

He started pushing in and Raido hissed in pain.

_Relax! Relax! Relax! It's finally happening!_

He could feel tears pricking at his eyes and he grimaced. Genma grunted at the tight heat surrounding him, sliding further and further in.

"Ah…" He said, wiping at Raido's cheek. "Don't cry."

"I-I'm not…" Raido said weakly, trying to hide his face.

_I never cry! What is wrong with me?! I've never acted so weak before!_

"It's okay," Genma assured him, tugging his arm back. "I know it hurts. Just breathe."

Raido whimpered, his body protesting the intrusion. More tears leaked down his face and he tried to cover it again.

"Don't hide from me, Rai," Genma insisted gently, now fully inside him. He moved his arm away and kissed him. "I want to see your face."

Raido shut his eyes tight and Genma stroked his thighs. When he was relaxed enough, Genma started moving. He kept a slow pace, allowing him time to adjust. He could feel Raido shaking as he ran his hands over his skin and he paid special attention to the scarred areas.

_Would it be weird to tell him these scars make him look even more beautiful? _

Raido whined as he leaned down to suck on his nipple and arched against him.

_No… He'd think I was calling him a girl… Now focus and find that spot…. Find it…_

"Ahh!" Raido gasped, half in shock and half in pleasure.

_There._

He smirked and aimed for that bundle of nerves.

"Genma!" Raido cried.

Genma picked up the pace of his thrusts and tears started pouring down Raido's face. Genma would have been worried if not for the wave of pleasured sounds and cries spilling from the other's lips. He leaned up to nip his ear.

"How is it, Rai-kun?" He asked huskily.

"Mm! Ah! S-So good!" Raido sobbed. "Please, d-don't stop!"

Genma chuckled and nipped his ear again. "I won't stop as long as you keep making those sexy sounds."

Raido shivered, his nails coming up to grip at Genma's back.

_Genma, I love you!_

Genma took a hold of his leg and had him wrap it around him, so that he could move deeper. He gripped his hips, starting to thrust faster and harder. Raido's head dropped back with a scream; he could hardly handle all the pleasure. It was too good. It was too much. He couldn't stop the sobs. He'd wanted this for so _fucking_ long.

"Genma! Genma! Fuck!" And those were the last coherent words that Genma got out of him for a while as he was reduced to babbling, sobbing, moaning, and screaming.

Genma was fascinated. He'd never imagined Raido would be so _responsive_ to him. It sent chills up his spine and heat to his loins. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen or heard.

"Damn, Rai," he said, panting. "You're so hot and tight. It's amazing."

Raido whimpered.

_Genma, I love you!_

"I can feel you throbbing around me," Genma said gruffly, pressing his lips against his ear again. "Are you about to cum?"

Raido shuttered violently as he nodded frantically, failing to control the sounds escaping him.

_His voice alone is going to make me cum._

Genma gripped his cock with a groan. "Call out my name," he said. "I want to hear how loud you can scream."

Raido's cock throbbed. "Gen!" He cried. "Ah! Genma! Genma!" He was so close. "I can't-"

"Cum for me, Raido," he growled.

"GENMA!" He screamed, ejaculating all over them. "Ah! Ahh!"

Genma hissed as he clamped down on him and it wasn't long before he was pushed over the edge as well. His hips came to a stuttering halt when Raido was finished milking him dry and he panted for breath as Raido's body quivered beneath him. Raido looked completely dazed as he pulled out of him.

"I love you…" Raido murmured sleepily, not even realizing what he was saying.

Genma's eyes widened and his erratically thumping heart skipped a beat. "Hah…?" He managed stupidly, but Raido had already passed out.

He sat there for a minute, completely stunned.

_He what…? No fucking way! I didn't even think… I had no idea!_

He reached up to stroke his scarred cheek.

_Raido… I've really messed things up. _

He dropped down against the bed beside him, suddenly very tired. They had just come back from a long mission after all. He closed his eyes, too overwhelmed to deal with this new knowledge now.

* * *

Genma awoke in the morning feeling very disoriented. It took him a few minutes to figure out what was going on around him and to remember the night before.

_Raido… _

He turned to see his best friend sleeping peacefully beside him. He had his body turned toward him and the sheets were hanging around his slender waist. Genma could feel his cheeks flush at the sight and he forced himself to look away.

_Fuck, Rai…_

He didn't know what to do now.

_I can't just leave. We have to talk about what happened... _

He lay there silently for almost an hour, trying to come up with something good to say. He felt himself tense as Raido began to stir. His heart started to race and he wondered briefly if he could get away with pretending to still be asleep.

Raido turned onto his back and opened his sleepy eyes. He felt his stomach do a flip-flop as he realized Genma was beside him. Memories of the night before flooded his mind and he felt his cheeks burn.

_It really happened…_

He tried to sit up, but the pain shooting through his backside had him hissing and remaining still.

_Yep… Definitely wasn't a dream…_

He knew Genma was awake, but he was too embarrassed to look over at him.

Genma took a deep breath. "How long?" He asked quietly and Raido froze.

"…H-How long what?" He said, his voice cracking a little. His throat was sore from screaming.

Genma paused. "You said you loved me before you passed out last night," he said. "Did you mean it or…?"

Raido's eyes widened and he really wanted to die in that moment.

_What have I done?! What have I done?!_

"Raido…"

He was too scared to speak. Genma turned onto his side and sat up on his elbow to get a better look at him.

"Please, tell me, Raido," he said.

"A really long time…" he admitted weakly.

Genma gave a heavy sigh and Raido flinched.

_Here comes the rejection!_

"I feel like an idiot," Genma said bitterly.

"W-Why?"

"I had no idea," he said, sitting up fully to face him. "I've wanted to be with you for so long…"

Raido thought his heart would stop from shock. "Wha…?" He couldn't form any more words.

Genma sighed again. "I've had a crush on you since I was at least 10. Maybe even before that, I was just so young that I didn't understand the feeling yet," he said. "Damn it, if I had known…"

Raido couldn't speak.

"I figured if I ever told you, you wouldn't take me seriously," Genma continued. "Or you'd freak out and stop talking to me. Our friendship has always been the most important thing for me. If I lost that… I couldn't take it and now…" He bit his lip. "Fuck, Rai, I didn't know… I didn't fucking know! Why didn't you ever say anything?!"

"A-As if I could have ever admitted it out loud," Raido said shakily. "I thought the same thing as you… I didn't want you to reject me."

Genma rubbed at his face in frustration. "You really love me? Are you sure?"

Raido gave a shy nod.

"Damn it," Genma said. "How the hell did it take us this long to figure it out?! I feel like a fucking moron!"

Raido smiled slightly, feeling relief and happiness wash over him. Genma reached down to stroke his scarred cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Raido."

Raido tried to hold back a sob at the overwhelming emotions stirring inside him.

"Ah- Don't cry!" Genma said, a little panicked.

Raido turned his head away. "I-I'm not, dickhead…" He snuffled.

Genma grinned. "I never took you for a sap."

"S-Shut up!" He said, trying to get a hold of himself.

Genma cupped both sides of his face and kissed him. "Only ever cry for me, okay?"

Raido gave a shaky laugh. "It's not like anyone else could make me…"

Genma nudged him with his nose. "I'm glad we finally figured this out. We have a lot of time to make up for…"

Raido sobbed again, smiling, and nodded.

* * *

Aw lawd. Uke Rai.


End file.
